


You're not allowed to die

by multifandomcircusfreak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fitz visits Trip at his hospital bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomcircusfreak/pseuds/multifandomcircusfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz visits Trip in the med bay, and decides to say a few things, even if he knows Trip can't hear him.</p><p>'"You're not allowed to die you know." He said to Trip's unconscious body.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not allowed to die

Fitz sat in the med bay, on a chair beside Trip's bed. His foot tapped against the smooth floor. His hands were clenched in his lap as he rocked back and forth.

"You're not allowed to die you know." He said to Trip's unconscious body. 

Trip, who was usually the embodiment of sunshine lay on the stiff mattress, with no expression on his face. He was dressed in a patient's clothes, which from Fitz's knowledge of him, would make Trip say something along the lines of "Damn!" and then complain about the lack of funk. 

He looked so wrong lying there. Trip was usually so full of life, but at the moment he looked so dead. The pulse being shown on a screen to the left of the bed showed that he was steady, but it was faint. Jemma had said that it was better than it was when he had arrived and that he was stabilizing. She said that he was most likely going to survive, but seeing him here on a hospital bed still made Fitz nervous.

For a second, he wondered if that was what it was like for everyone to see Fitz during his post med pod coma. If deathly was what he had looked like as well.

"I know that you can't hear me and that I'm probably just talking to the air, but you know, nothing I haven't done before." He laughed without humor.

Then he decided to say what he had really come to say. "I'm sorry, Trip. I'm sorry for being such a jerk when I met you. I was being childish. You were like the epitome of change, which I thought I hated. Now, I don't think it was change that I was so afraid of, it was losing everything I loved during that  
change. It wasn't you."

Fitz sighed. There was something about talking to people while you knew that they couldn't hear you that made you feel strange. But, it was nice to get that out. He looked down and tried to avoid the guilt that came with the knowledge that Trip got shot trying to protect him. Trip wouldn't want him to feel guilty. In fact, he'd probably say some sort of deep philosophical crap that sounds far too much like a fortune cookie.

He looked down at Trip intensely, as if willing him to wake up or at least do as he said. "You are not allowed to die. Absolutely forbidden." He paused for a second before adding. "Besides, if you are going to die, at least die doing something cooler. Protecting me while I work on a transceiver? No, you should at least go down doing something more heroic. When you wake up, promise me that."

And Trip better wake up.


End file.
